


chérie

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Happy) War Memories, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, French, Language Kink, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, mentions of recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Bucky breaks the kiss to mutter, “I don’t suppose you delivered a cheesy line to him in French when you knocked him out?”Steve laughs. “I was unfortunately interrupted before I could.”“What would you have said?” Bucky cups Steve’s cheek.“Are you just trying to get me to say more stuff in French?”“What if I am?” Bucky asks. “What if I like it?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	chérie

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece for stucky bingo 2020!! filling b2, "on va voir" :)

“You said _w_ _hat_?”

Steve tugs lightly at a strand of Bucky’s hair. “I said, ‘ _On va voir_.’”

“And for those of us who don’t speak French?” Bucky asks, poking Steve’s chest gently.

“You speak French!” he exclaims.

Bucky leans across the bed and plants a kiss on Steve’s collarbone. “Barely, _chérie._ ”

Steve blushes, remembering the last time he heard that word leave Bucky’s mouth, the two of them stuffed in a tent in God-knows-where, France, cots pushed together, whispering and grunting quietly so as not to be heard ( _"Shh, chérie,” Bucky had said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek and Steve had nearly shot off right there._ )

Bucky’s smile grows and Steve can tell he’s remembering, too, but Steve just clears his throat and says, “Well, I guess I just picked up more French than you while we were there, because I knew what this guy was saying.”

“And he said _‘I thought you were more than just a shield,’_ ” Bucky repeats, in a horrible French accent, giggling.

“He did!”

“And of course, you weren’t gonna let that slide.” Bucky tucks his head onto Steve’s chest and weaves his legs through Steve’s, wrapping his cool metal arm around his bare torso.

“How could I?” Steve laughs. “He insulted Captain America’s honor. So I said, _‘Let’s see.’_ ”

“Of course.” Bucky places another kiss on Steve’s neck.

“I thought you liked hearing my stories,” Steve grumbles, half-kidding, running his hands through Bucky’s hair.

“I do, baby,” Bucky replies, looking up at his boyfriend. “It’s just that a lot of them feature you risking personal safety for pride.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Well, as long as you promise you always will be,” Bucky whispers.

Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head. “I will be.”

Bucky smiles and closes his eyes. “I guess you wouldn’t be my Stevie if you weren’t a little stubborn like that.” Steve’s face flushes but Bucky just says, “Well, on with the story then.”

Steve shrugs. “So I took off my helmet, clipped my shield to my back, and took him.”

“And won, I presume?”

“Of course. I fought him with my hands, did this backwards flip to kick him, and when that didn’t work, I just ran him through the door.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it,” Steve responds, craning his neck to kiss Bucky’s lips.

He loves these moments. Lazy days in bed, sharing stories that are more silly than traumatic, filling each other in on missing years, remembering what they can about the ones they had together. Still naked from the night before, their bodies clinging to each other for warmth.

Bucky breaks the kiss to mutter, “I don’t suppose you delivered a cheesy line to him in French when you knocked him out?”

Steve laughs. “Unfortunately, I was interrupted before I could.”

“What would you have said?” Bucky cups Steve’s cheek.

“Are you just trying to get me to say more stuff in French?”

“What if I am?” Bucky asks. “What if I like it?”

Steve pulls Bucky from his side so that he’s sitting on top of him. He can feel Bucky’s dick on his stomach, already hard, already leaking, and he smiles.

“ _Est ce que ça t’excite?_ ” Steve asks, running his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. “It turns me on, too.”

Bucky’s breathing hard. “Keep talking.”

Steve pulls Bucky’s head down and brushes his lips over his right ear. “ _T’aime me dire quoi faire_ , huh?”

Bucky rolled his hips down to try and rub up against Steve. “Baby, I still don’t know what you’re saying.” His voice is strangled already. Steve smirks.

“I said, you like telling me what to do, huh?” Steve starts to kiss his boyfriend’s neck softly, nibbling on his pulse point, trying not to leave too bad a mark.

“You know I do,” Bucky pants, gripping his hands in Steve’s hair.

“What do you want me to do?” Steve whispers.

“I want-” Bucky clears his throat.

Steve scoots back up so he can meet Bucky’s eyes. “What is it?”

“I forgot, uh- did we- before, when we-”

Steve can see Bucky’s frustration with his own mind build as he scrunches his face up and lets his hair cover his eyes. He has that hard stare he gets when the memories get foggy.

Steve tucks a strand of it behind his ear so he can see him again. Bucky looks up at him, now flushed red with that guilty look in his eyes. Before he can needlessly apologize, Steve says, “It’s okay, Buck.”

As part of his recovery, Bucky’s trying to get better about asking for what he wants. For decades, he wasn’t allowed to _have_ wants, much less articulate them. So it’s difficult sometimes, for him to ask Steve for things. Especially when there’s so much he still doesn’t remember. But Steve _wants_ to know when Bucky wants to hold his hand. He _wants_ to do what Bucky says. And for Steve, Bucky would do anything.

“I want… I want you to fuck your face,” Bucky breathes.

Whatever Steve was expecting, it wasn’t that. His mouth gapes open and suddenly he’s the one breathing hard. “Okay.”

“Did we do that before?” Bucky asks, laying his head on Steve’s chest, so he doesn’t have to look him right in the eye.

“Yeah,” Steve replies.

“Did you like it?” Bucky looks up at his face.

Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. “I fucking loved it,” he whispers.

That sends chills all over Bucky’s body, so he lifts his chest off Steve’s and sits up. “What are you waiting for then?”

Steve’s eyes go dark and he slides under Bucky until he’s eye level with his cock.

“You used to do this when I was mouthing off too much,” Steve recalls. The hot air of his voice hits Bucky’s dick and sends it twitching.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, widening his legs so that he’s ready to move. Steve cranes his head so that the angle’s right.

“You trying to fuck the French out of my mouth, then?” Steve teases.

“I think I’m trying to reward you for sounding so sexy when you speak it,” Bucky admits. God, Steve’s mouth looks so perfect.

“Well, _merci_ ,” Steve laughs.

Bucky’s trembling a little, hips wide, arms planked so he doesn’t crush Steve. He’s ready, he _wants_ , and Steve knows it.

“Anytime you want, _chérie_ ,” Steve says, widening his mouth. “I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Bucky lets out a shaky breath then thrusts his hips forward just enough to let Steve suck on the tip.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters as Steve wraps his lips around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue in circles. He doesn’t stop. “You’re so good at that.”

He doesn’t miss the way Steve blushes at that, but he doesn’t let up. Bucky pushes further in, slowly. He’s not as big as Steve, and yes, Steve’s mouth has proven to be perfect for Bucky’s dick many times before, but he doesn’t wanna overwhelm him.

The sensation is overwhelming to Bucky, a little bit, in a good way. He loves to move his hips, loves to fuck into Steve. It’s taking everything in him not to just go to town right away.

Bucky sometimes forgets he can verbalize all these thoughts, that Steve _likes_ it when he does.

“Your mouth is so fucking perfect,” he chokes out. Steve has him wrecked.

Steve hums around Bucky’s cock, which is sliding in and out of his mouth at a pace too slow for both of them. Bucky places his metal hand on the wall to steady himself and combs the other one through Steve’s hair. He looks down at Steve, who has his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

“ _You’re_ so fucking perfect,” Bucky continues, and Steve groans. “I’m gonna go faster, now, okay, baby?”

Steve whines and nods his head quickly, reaching for Bucky’s hand in his hair and using it to pin his own against the bed. He intertwines their fingers and opens his eyes to look up at Bucky.

Bucky can’t hold back anymore. The feeling of Steve’s wet, warm mouth engulfing his cock has been driving him crazy enough, but looking at him take it so well… He jerks forward with much more force and feels Steve moan around him. He keeps up the pace until he’s hitting the back of Steve’s throat with every thrust. A pool of warm heat starts to form in his stomach, and he chases the feeling until Steve’s gagging a little.

“Good boy,” Bucky grunts.

Steve’s little whimpers are accelerating, and Bucky can feel himself almost over the edge.

“Fuck, _ah_ , I’m gonna come,” he manages through his moans.

Not a second later, he juts his hips forward one last time and spills down Steve’s throat. It’s euphoric, and he’s seeing spots so he collapses next to Steve, who looks just as fucked out.

“Water?” he asks, giving a little stroke to Steve’s sweaty cheek.

Steve just nods, panting, and props himself up on his elbows when Bucky hands him the glass from the bedside table.

“You okay?” Bucky asks, taking the water back for a sip for himself.

“I’m great.” Steve smiles. “C’mere.”

Steve flips Bucky so that he can spoon him. He tugs the sheet to their waists and wraps an arm around Bucky’s stomach.

“I think I remember the last time we did that now,” Bucky whispers.

Steve hums in response. Bucky can feel how sleepy he is and can’t help but think about how adorable his boyfriend is.

“It was the night before I left,” he continues. “You were spewing shit about how I would forget you over there, and how everything would be different and I couldn’t take it.”

“I wasn’t wrong about stuff being different,” Steve says under his breath. The man can’t stand losing an argument, even if was from seventy years prior.

“So I fucked your mouth and then fucked your ass,” Bucky teases. “Shut you up real nice.”

“Tired me out, that’s for sure.”

Bucky leans back into the warmth of Steve’s arm. “Thank you for this, Steve,” he says quietly.

“ _Pas de quoi_ ,” Steve says.

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“Only for you, _chérie_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! can't wait to write more for stucky bingo :) thank you so much to @cheese-greatx on tumblr for translating the french!! if i miswrote any of it though it's my fault, i speak zero french. come talk to me on twitter @sunstarsteve or tumblr @scorpiohs <3


End file.
